vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahou Sensei Negima!
For more information about the series, see the Negima Wiki and the UQ Holder Wiki. |-| Mahou Sensei Negima!= |-| UQ Holder!= Summary Mahou Sensei Negima and its sequel UQ Holder are shonen manga written and drawn by Ken Akamatsu. Mahou Sensei Negima! Negi Springfield is the new homeroom teacher to class 3-A; the most surprising aspects of him being that he's 10 years old and secretly a wizard. Various harem hijinks ensue which gradually evolve into a full shonen adventure series as Negi can't help but pick up martial arts techniques and advanced magical fighting skills. Mahou Sensei Negima! 2 UQ Holder! Set several generations after the events of Negima, UQ Holder! follows the adventures of Negi's grandson; Touta Konoe, a young boy who is transformed into a vampire and joins a secret society composed of immortal beings. Touta, like his ancestor, has many exciting adventures and inevitable harem hijinks. Power of the Verse Negima is a diverse series containing wizards, cyborgs, time travelers, ghosts, aliens, demons and vampires all mixed together to give a variety of abilities and powers. The top characters vary from City level to Island level, with the upper speed usually being sub-relativistic and an attack capable of reaching the speed of light. The verse has a range of hax abilities, most of them derived from magic, that include Illusion Creation, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Gravity Manipulation, Immortality, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Possession, etc. As UQ Holder is still ongoing, there is the likelihood that the series will continue to grow in strength. Calculations and Scaling AP Calcs *[[User blog:Therefir/Chigusa Amagasaki's Attack Potency|'Chigusa Amagasaki's Attack Potency']] - Small Building level: Scales to Chigusa and any comparable fighters from the Kyoto Arc. *[[User blog:Therefir/Chachamaru Karakuri's Attack Potency|'Chachamaru's Optical Beam']] - Building level: Scales to any comparable cyborgs. *[[User blog:Therefir/Ku Fei breaks a rock|'Ku Fei's Striking Strength']] - Building level+: Scales to Ku Fei's casual power and anyone comparable. *[[User blog:Therefir/Negi and Eva clash|'Eva-Clone and Negi Clash']] - Large Building level+: Scales to Eva's clone, and base Negi. *[[User blog:Therefir/Mahou Sensei Negima!: Chao Lingshen's Attack Potency|'Chao Lingshen's Attack Potency']] - City Block level: Scales to Chao, Negi and any comparable fighters from the Festival Arc. *[[User blog:TataHakai/ Mahou Sensei Negima! Explosion|'Chachamaru's Satellite Cannon']] - Large Town level: Scales to Fate's shields, and anyone that can destroy Fate's shields. *[[User blog:FrenchStephy/Incomplete Thousand Thunderbolts|'Negi's Incomplete Thousand Thunderbolts']] - Large Town level: Scales to Negi and any comparables fighters from the Magic World Arc. *[[User blog:FrenchStephy/Eternal Negi Fever (Redux)#Version 2|'Jack Rakan's Attack Potency']] - Large Mountain level: Scales to Jack Rakan and comparable fighters. *[[User blog:Antoniofer/An Asteroid Destroyed in Battle (Mahou Sensei Negima)|'Negi's Attack Potency']] - Island level: Scales to Negi, Nagi and Jack Rakan. Speed Calcs *[[User blog:Damage3245/BoS Kuroumaru's Speed|'BoS Kuroumaru's Speed']] - Supersonic: Scales to pretty much everyone in UQ Holder. *[[User blog:Damage3245/Mahou Sensei Negima!: Ku Fei's Speed|'Ku Fei's Speed']] - Supersonic+: Scales to Ku Fei, Chao, Festival-Arc Negi and comparable fighters from that arc. *[[User blog:Damage3245/Festival-Arc Setsuna Sakurazaki's Speed|'Setsuna Sakurazaki's Speed']] - Hypersonic+: Scales to Festival-Arc Setsuna and comparable fighters from that arc. *[[User blog:Liger686/UQ_Holder!: Kuromaru cuts up warheads|'Kuroumaru's Combat Speed']] - Massively Hypersonic: Scales to Kuroumaru, most members of UQ Holder and Kuroumaru's opponents. *[[User blog:DodoNova2/Touta'Speed - UQ Holder|'Touta Konoe's Speed']] - Sub-Relativistic: Comparable to Touta, Negi, Nagi, Jack Rakan and other comparable fighters. Durability Calcs *[[User blog:Therefir/Satomi Hakase's Durability|'Satomi Hakase's Durability']] - Building level: Scales to any regular student in Class 3-A. *[[User blog:Therefir/Mahou Sensei Negima!: Explosive Clash#Final Tally|'Chao's and Negi's Durability']] - Building level: Scales to Chao, Negi and any comparable fighters from the Festival Arc. *[[User_blog:Therefir/Held-back_Super_Iaiken|'Asuna's Durability']] - Building level: Scales to Festival-Arc Asuna and comparable fighters from that arc. Supporters / Neutral / Opponents Supporters: *Damage3245 *Skylietz *TacticalNuke002 *Thespeedforce21 *FrenchStephy *Sage God Slayer Neutral: - Opponents: - Characters Profiles Ala Alba (White Wing) *Negi Springfield *Asuna Kagurazaka *Haruna Saotome *Konoka Konoe *Kū Fei *Setsuna Sakurazaki *Nodoka Miyazaki *Yue Ayase *Kaede Nagase *Kotarou Inugami *Chachamaru Karakuri *Chisame Hasegawa *Kazumi Asakura *Sayo Aisaka Ala Rubra (Crimson Wing) *Nagi Springfield *Arika Anarchia Entheofushia *Jack Rakan *Albireo Imma *Eishun Konoe *Filius Zect *Gateau Kagura Vandenburg *Kurt Godel *Takamichi T. Takahata Class 3-A *Chao Lingshen UQ Holder *Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Jinbei Shishido *Sept Shichijuurou Nanao *Karin Yuuki *Juuzou Shishimi *Gengorou Makabe *Touta Konoe *Nikitis Laps *Kirie Sakurame *Ikkuu Ameya *Kuroumaru Tokisaka *Santa Sasaki Cosmo Entelecheia *Ialda Baoth *Dynamis *Primum Averruncus of Earth *Secundum Averruncus of Wind *Tertium Averruncus of Earth *Quartum Averruncus of Fire *Quintum Averruncus of Wind *Sextum Averruncus of Water *Nii Atur *Septendecim Adad *Tsukuyomi *Homura *Shiori *Shirabe *Koyomi *Tamaki Others *Baal *Chigusa Amagasaki *Dana Ananga Jagannatha *Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman *Kaito *Ruin Ishkur *Shion Nagumo Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Negima Category:UQ Holder!